broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sky Dash
Sky Dash is a male Pegasus and the younger brother of Rainbow Dash, and the fourth member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Ponyville Branch. Personality Sky Dash, like Rainbow Dash, is loyal, self-confident and above all: competitive. He also loves reading, though usually won't for he is typically practicing for a race, or just trying to do better then his older sister at flying, speed, and tricks. Relationships Rainbow Dash Sky Dash is Rainbow Dash's little bro. Though he wishes she would, she's usually too "busy" or "tired" to teach him any tricks, so he usually develops his own, but, due to his admiration of his sister, wishes she would teach him some of her own, especially the Sonic Rainboom. Apple Bloom One of Sky's best friends and love interests. Sky later requested to join the Cutie Mark crusaders, after being bullied for his "Blank Blank" by Diamond Tiara, and accepted in. Scootaloo One of Sky's best friends. Unlike Rainbow Dash, helps Sky develop new tricks, though helps Emberblitz get faster to beat Sky Dash in a race. Sweetie Belle One of Sky's best friends. Her and Rarity usual design Sky Dash's training uniform, though his usual refusal to wear it, gives in when he realizes how upset it made Sweetie Belle when he declined, and always wears it during practice. Emberblitz Sky Dash's best friend and racing rival. History Sky Dash, Rainbow Dash's younger brother, was born soon after Discord was defeated by the Mane 6. When he's not helping Rainbow control the weather, he's off practicing tricks, or hanging out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who he met through Rainbow Dash introducing him to Scootaloo, and he soon developes a crush on Apple Bloom. Though he soon gets his Cutie Mark, still hangs out with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom to help them get their Cutie Marks as well. As he aged, his originallty dark blue coat turned slighlty brighter. Soon after Sky got his Cutie Mark for his style of practicing, which was using the cloudly skies as a chance to practice, by flying through them all, clearing them, seeing how fast he could clear the skies without Rainbow Dash's help, Sweetie Belle and Rarity made Sky Dash and Emberblitz and Rainbow Dash racing uniforms as a gift, which, if Sweetie Belle didn't resist, Rarity would have made, like the rest of her clothing, fancy and over-the-top, which Emberblitz wore with pride, though took tears to convince Sky and Rainbow to wear them. When the Draconequus, Darnemis, returned, took refuge in the old castle of the Royal Sisters, and trapped the Mane 6 inside, Sky Dash, Emberblitz, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, (and 2 more OC's I'll make) searched for the Elements of Harmony to defeat Darnemis on Celestia's orders inside of the castle, and had to keep them selves from being caught by splitting up. Sky Dash came across a dungeon Twilight and the others were trapped in, and Twilight explained that the cage had a spell on that prevented it from being broken by magic or by Rainbow Dash's strength, and that no magic spell could transport anypony out. Darnemis came to the Dungeon to tell Twilight to stop talking and saw Sky Dash, and Darnemis tried to take away Sky Dash's loyalty by using his mind manipulative powers to make Sky believe his friends simply "split up" to abandon him, but Emberblitz tackled Sky Dash, throwing him away from Darnemis, in time for them both to escape without harm. They returned to Canterlot with news of their failure to obtain the Elements of Harmony, so Celestia suggested they ask Zecora. The 6 kids went deep into Everfree forest, and to Zecora's home. When they asked about the Elements, Zecora replied that she could not brew a cure for lost treasures. Sky Dash went to Twilight's Library and looked through the books to see if he can find any clues, when he came across a book that seemed heavier then the others. When he pulled open the book, he realized it was a book painted like a book, and inside were the 6 Elements. Sky and the others returned to Darnemis's castle and used the Elements to defeat him, rescue the Mane 6, and trap him in stone, and they put in in place of Discord's statue in PonyVille. Gallery Category:Pegasus